


Suicide Hotline

by Donts



Series: Langst [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Lance calls the suicide hotlineHighschool AU
Series: Langst [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Suicide Hotline

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually too tired to feel sorry rn whoops

_"This is the suicide hotline, how may I help you?"_

Lance took a shaky breath before replying.

"I just- I'm tired, you know?" Lance paused. "I wanted to talk to someone before I die."

_"Hey, don't talk like that. Things will get better. What's your name?"_

"Lance."

_"Is there anything around you that could harm you, Lance?"_

"A loaded pistol."

_"I'm going to need you to put the gun down and leave the room. Can you do that for me, Lance?"_

Lance let's out a sob before composing himself again.

"I'm 18 and it's my senior year of high school. I'm failing because I have no motivation to try anymore."

_"Lance, did you leave the room?"_

"My friends are assholes. All they do is insult me. I'm nothing to them." Lance ignores the voice on the other end of the line.

_"There is so much more to life than high school, Lance. You can ditch those friends and make real ones. There are people who care about you. Don't leave them behind."_

Lance laughs painfully.

"No there's not. My mama died and my papa became a huge dick!" Lance screams, tears flowing from his eyes. "Do you know what he does to me? He hits me and touches me and he-he-" Lance breaks into sobs and falls to the ground.

_"Lance, it will get better. You can can call the police on him. If you can't do that, you can stay at a youth shelter. There's always a way to heal, Lance."_

Lance sniffles.

"Not for me."

**BANG!**


End file.
